


Captured

by LostBoyz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hot Tub Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoyz/pseuds/LostBoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the Personal Assistant for Derek Hale at Hale Technologies. Stiles has a deep desire to be more to his gorgeous playboy boss but knows that's a pipe dream that will never happen. Derek is a player who has a different flavor of club boy in his bed every night of the week. Stiles is a button down, hard working, goal oriented, self proclaimed nerd. These two opposites are about to collide and one will have his heart captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Captured Part 1  
**

Stiles placed Mr. Hale's favorite mug filled with his favorite coffee imported from Hawaii on the warming plate on his huge wooden desk. He turned and smiled as the man himself pushed through the door of his office at precisely 8:00 am. No matter what debauchery Derek indulged in, he always got to work on time at Hale Technologies.

“Good morning, Mr. Hale. I've taken the liberty of opening your Google calendar so you can check out your itinerary for the day. I've also marked all relevant articles in your Wall Street Journal and Wired magazine. I've checked with your driver, Isaac to ensure he received your schedule for today and confirmed all your appointments. You've got half an hour, then the video conference with Mr. Tekeshi will be starting in conference room A. Do you need anything else before I return to my desk?”

“Good morning, Stiles. You've got everything under control as usual. I don't know how I ever managed before I hired you. If I need anything, I'll buzz you later.” Derek gave Stiles a charming smile before sitting behind his desk and reaching for his coffee.

Stiles returned the smile, nodded and walked back out to his office. He'd been Derek's PA for six months now and they had worked out a comfortable routine for both of them. The first couple of months had been rough. Stiles had found that organizing Derek was a little like herding cats. He finally found a system that worked for both of them and things were running smoothly now. He sighed and shook his head when he thought about why he had applied for the job here.

About nine months ago Stiles best friend Scott had drug him out to some gay night clubs. Scott had hoped Stiles would meet someone or at least get laid. They had been at Notched when Stiles had spotted Derek on the dance floor. The older man was shirtless and his tanned muscular chest was glazed with sweat and perfectly chiseled. Stiles had checked out his package and gasped. He knew who Derek Hale was. Hale Technologies was one of the leading names in the console gaming industry. At thirty years old, Derek had become CEO of the Fortune 500 company. Stiles had heard that Derek was gay but he'd never seen him out before tonight. Stiles had watched Derek dance until the older man had taken off with some twink.

Derek began to check Hale's website for job openings and within a few months the position for Derek's personal assistant had opened up. Stiles had gone down in person to drop off his resume. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of the sexy dark haired man that he was slightly obsessed with. The lady in human resources told him a couple hundred applications for the job had already been received. Stiles was not happy to hear that. He was twenty one years old and fresh out of college. He didn't have experience and he was afraid his application wouldn't receive serious attention.

Stiles went home and did a lot of research on Derek Hale. He took notes and formed a plan. Stiles bought Derek's favorite coffee, wine, fruit, nuts and chocolates. He made up a gift basket with them and included a business card and flash drive with his resume and letters of recommendation. He dropped off the basket with the company's receptionist and Derek had called him an hour later. It seemed Derek appreciated the basket and the initiative. He had hired Stiles on the spot.

Stiles had been hoping for some immediate fireworks with his sexy boss but that didn't happen. Stiles figured it was because he wasn't Derek's type. He wore glasses and was slim and pale skinned. It seemed Derek preferred tan athletic boys who most definitely didn't wear glasses. As the months went by, Stiles heard all sorts of office gossip about Derek. He realized now just what a player his boss was. He thought maybe it was for the best that Derek wasn't attracted to geeks in glasses. After six months, Stiles had begun to think of Derek as a friend but he still called him Mr. Hale cause Derek was his boss.

Stiles had been a little surprised when Derek had asked him to attend the trade show at the Hilton in Vegas with him. The young PA had thought Derek would escort his latest boy toy to the event. They would be leaving on Sunday afternoon and be gone for a week. Stiles hadn't been to Vegas before and he was really looking forward to it.

Things started to go a bit haywire as Stiles and Derek spoke to the checkin clerk at their hotel, the Bellagio. Stiles had reserved a suite for Derek and a single room for himself. The clerk showed a reservation for a suite with two queen sized beds. Stiles showed her his confirmation e-mail but she could only shrug and show him what was on her computer screen. He asked for another single room but she explained that due to the Tech Convention their were no rooms available.

Derek stepped forward at that point and assured the young woman that it wasn't a problem. He finished checking them in and grabbed the key cards before turning to head to the elevators. Stiles was slightly stunned. He couldn't believe he was gonna share a suite with his boss. His mouth went dry and his palms got sweaty as he thought about catching a glimpse of Derek bare chested again. Stiles had a clear vision in his head of Derek walking out of the shower in their room wrapped in a white towel and glistening. Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from moaning a little at that. He followed Derek onto the elevator and almost held his breath as they headed up to their room.

As they walked into the lavish suite, Stiles stopped in his tracks and looked around. There was a large entertainment area with sofa, love seat and chairs facing a huge flat screen tv that was mounted to the wall. An area, just off the balcony, held a hot tub big enough for six people. There was a fully stocked bar and a small kitchen area. The bedrooms were on opposite sides of the large entertainment area. Stiles breath had caught in his throat when he saw the hot tub. He sneaked a glance at Derek but the man seemed completely unfazed, as usual. Stiles spared a brief longing look at the hot tub then turned away.

“I'm gonna unpack and have a shower. I'll see you out here a little later.” Stiles announced as he grabbed his luggage and headed for the door to the bedroom on the left.

“Sounds like a plan, Stiles.” Derek said with a warm smile as he headed toward the room on the right.

Stiles unpacked, organized his space, then took a shower. He wondered what Derek had planned for tonight. It was a little after 8:00 pm so Stiles was sure his boss wouldn't be getting ready for bed just yet. He wondered if they would go to a gay club. Maybe he would get the chance to dance with Derek. Stiles remembered watching Derek dance with his shirt off and moaned a little. He forced himself to push thoughts of dirty dancing with Derek out of his mind as he pushed through the door and walked back into the suite.

Stiles saw Derek stand up in the hot tub and he stopped walking. He was transfixed by the vision before him. The water was running in rivulets down Derek's chiseled chest directing Stiles eyes down to the thick cock beneath. He took in a shaking breath and tried not to whimper, cause dear god!

Derek noticed him then, “Hey, Stiles, grab the champagne and join me.” He called out and smiled invitingly at the younger man.

Stiles swallowed hard and tried to force a sound to pass his lips that wasn't a whimper. He was a grown man for god's sake. Why couldn't he say something?

“Stiles, come here.” Derek said in a commanding tone that got his attention.

Stiles moved forward obeying the command almost in spite of himself. What was he doing? Derek was naked and he had to get out of here before he embarrassed himself any further. His feet kept right on moving taking him closer and closer to his boss.

When Stiles reached the marble tiles surrounding the hot tub, Derek stepped out and met him. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed him passionately. Derek thoroughly explored Stiles mouth before taking possession of his tongue. Stiles was moaning and touching as much of Derek's body as he could reach. The older man grabbed onto his slim hips and ground their crotches together. The taller man cupped Stiles pert buns in his hands and started to lift him up. Stiles helped him by jumping up and wrapping his legs around Derek's trim waist.

Derek carried Stiles into his room and laid him down on the bed. He pinned the younger man down and devoured his mouth like it was his favorite dessert. Stiles was hot, hard and leaking in his boxer briefs. He wanted to taste Derek's cock. He was dying to get his mouth on that huge gleaming rod. Derek released Stiles swollen lips to take in some air. He took the opportunity to pull the younger man's wet shirt off. Stiles was already working on his pants and helped Derek get them and his underwear off quickly.

Derek laid back like he had read Stiles mind. The younger man licked up the inside of Derek's taut thigh. He was looking into Derek's deep green eyes as he closed his lips around the head of the older man's throbbing prick. Derek moaned at the sight of Stiles swallowing down his cock. The younger man was totally into the heat of the moment now. He was sucking, slurping, bobbing and humming along Derek's rigid tool as he fondled his heavy sac. Derek's hips pumped driving his cock even deeper into the perfect wet heat of Stiles mouth. He finally started to choke and and Derek pulled him off his cock. He pushed Stiles onto his back and grabbed the lube and condom he had set out on the nightstand. The thought passed through Stiles lust addled brain that his boss had planned this but he had no time to dwell on it. Derek kissed Stiles again and it was a hard, bruising, claiming kiss. The older man released the boy's swollen lips and moved down his pale neck where he sucked a huge hickey into the younger man's skin. Stiles didn't care if his sexy boss had set him up. He just wanted more.

Derek slicked his fingers with lube and began to prep Stiles as he continued to distract him by teasing his pert nipples with licks, nips and laves of his tongue. Stiles moaned and writhed as Derek continued to open him up. By the time Derek took Stiles leaking prick in his mouth, the younger man was coming undone. He got Stiles right to the verge of his orgasm then pulled off his cock and removed the fingers from his ass. Stiles cried out at the loss of his touch. Derek rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock.

“I've been waiting a long time for this.” Derek husked as he looked down at Stiles with smoldering eyes.

“Oh, you have no idea how long it's been for me.” Stiles replied and he pulled his knees up to his chest to give Derek better access.

“Christ, you're sexy.” Derek ground out as he lined up his cock with Stiles opening.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax as Derek thrust forward and entered him. He tried to breathe through the pain as the older man was still for a moment. Stiles finally looked up at Derek and nodded not trusting his voice. Derek began to thrust deep, forcing more and more of his thick shaft into Stiles hot tight channel. The younger man's fingers clawed at the cover on the bed as he begged for more. Derek rose up on his knees lifting the boy so his ass was off the bed. Derek was power thrusting into Stiles willing body now. The boy was rolling his hips with every thrust so Derek could plunge deeper inside his wanton body. Stiles was lit up and glowing from the pure fucking pleasure of it. Derek would pause just for a moment fully buried deep in Stiles ass then pull out and begin to fuck him in earnest again. It didn't take much of this before Stiles orgasm overwhelmed him. His body clamped down on the huge rod impaling him as he shuddered violently through his climax. Derek couldn't stop his own orgasm and emptied a huge load of cream into the condom buried deep in the younger man's tight ass. When Derek could move again, he pulled out and disposed of the condom. The older man pulled the pliant body of the young man into his arms and held him tight.

“You okay, Stiles?” Derek asked softly as he stroked the boy's hair.

“Never been better, sir.” Stiles replied with a soft sigh.

He supposed sir was better than Mr. Hale but he would have preferred Derek.

Stiles listened to the soothing sound of Derek's heart beat and tried to decide if this was real or a dream. He supposed it really didn't matter as long as he got to enjoy it for a little while longer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Stiles Stilinski is PA for Derek Hale at Hale Technologies. Stiles has a deep desire to be more to his gorgeous playboy boss but knows that's a pipe dream that will never happen. Derek is a player who has a different flavor of club boy in his bed every night. Stiles is a button down, hard working, goal oriented, self proclaimed nerd. These two opposites are about to collide and one will have his heart captured.

  **Captured Part 2**

It had been three months since Stiles and Derek had spent a week together in Vegas. It was 6:00 o'clock on a rainy Saturday morning and Stiles was obsessing over what had happened again. The whole week had been perfect, at least, Stiles had thought so. He and Derek had attended the tech events, hung out at some amazing gay dance clubs and had incredible, mind blowing sex. On the Sunday morning that they were leaving to return home, Derek had pulled the rug out from under him.

“Stiles, I think we need to be clear. No one can know what happened here. When we get back to work, everything will go back to the way it was before. Do you understand?” Derek said looking intently into the younger man's brown eyes.

“I understand, Mr. Hale. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.” Stiles answered as he looked down at his feet miserably. He had just been a pleasant diversion for his boss. Now they were going back to the real world and Derek didn't want him anymore. Stiles felt sick to his stomach and his heart hurt. He had been just another flavor of the week. Problem was, he had fallen in love with Derek over the course of that incredible week and he couldn't just turn his feelings off like a faucet.

“That's right, Stiles. Let's go home.” Derek gave his PA a huge smile. He was glad the boy understood that no one at the office could know about their dalliance in Vegas. He didn't want his talented PA being grist for the rumor mill at work. Stiles deserved better than that.

The past three months had been torture for Stiles. It made him ache to look at Derek at work every day and know that his boss was fucking some other guy every night. Stiles knew he shouldn't have expected anything from Derek. He had known his reputation as a player long before the Vegas trip. Stiles had just wanted to believe that Derek has some feeling for him. He wanted to believe that Derek actually cared about him. Stiles was also incredibly horny. He seriously considered waiting in Derek's office nude one morning so his boss could screw him over his desk. He had also thought about stopping the elevator while he and Derek were inside so they could have sex between floors. Stiles was going crazy with need and Derek had gone back to treating him as he always had before Vegas. Stiles wanted to scream his frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Stiles cell phone chimed and he looked at the time. Who would be calling at 7:45 on Saturday morning? He looked but the number was private. He sighed deeply and accepted the call. It was probably a wrong number. “Hello. This is Stiles.”

“Hey Stiles, it's Derek. I was just going over the scheduling of events for Mr. Tekeshi's vist and I think we need to make some changes. Could you come over today to work on it? I realize it's a Saturday but this is important.”

Stiles took a deep breath. Derek was asking him to come over to his home. He'd been there once for an employee appreciation party. He loved the back yard garden. “I could be there at 9:00, Mr. Hale.” Stiles said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Sounds good, Stiles. I can always count on you.” Derek replied before hanging up.

Derek had honestly intended to work on the scheduling when Stiles arrived. The week in Vegas had awakened feelings in Derek and he was determined not to let those emotions get the better of him. He had been crazy in love once while attending college. He had given himself over completely to his mentor and professor, Dr. Michael Morgan. He had been crushed when he found out that Dr. Morgan picked a new boy each semester. Derek had just been a another notch on his lectern. He had made a vow to himself that he would never give his heart again. He thought of Stiles who seemed to be completely guileless and trust worthy. A part of him wanted to allow himself to love the younger man and be loved by him but the danger was too great. He had distanced himself from Stiles when they returned from Vegas.

Stiles was definitely different from the other guys that Derek had been with. The young man never asked him for money, a trip, a car or even expensive clothes or watches. Stiles worked hard and took care of himself. Derek felt that Stiles was the genuine article but he'd been fooled before. His plans to keep things strictly business evaporated as soon as Stiles stepped through his front door. A light rain was falling and Stiles was a little wet and a lot sexy as he walked into Derek's home.

Derek's green eyes darkened and Stiles amber eyes widened as their gaze met and held. Derek felt his control snap and just like that he had his PA pinned up against the door. He kissed Stiles hard and deep. Derek wanted to brand him with his kiss. He wanted to own the younger man. Stiles returned the kiss and melted under Derek's sensual touch. Stiles could hear the rain pattering against the window and it called to him. When Derek pulled back to gulp in air, Stiles looked up at him with liquid amber toned eyes.

“I wanna have sex in the rain.” Stiles said as he held Derek's heated stare.

Derek groaned and grabbed Stiles hand. They practically ran through the house and out the back patio door. The garden was gorgeous and lush and blooming in rainbow colors all around them. The mist and rain made it look enchanted and Stiles was momentarily awed by the sheer beauty of it.

Derek pulled off Stiles shirt then his own. The serenity of the garden only seemed to heighten his desire for the younger man. “Want you so fucking bad.” Derek ground out as he pressed the younger man down on the wet blanket of grass. He kissed Stiles plunging his tongue into the younger mans mouth to taste him. Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's wet hair and moaned into the kiss. Their rain slicked torsos slid against each other as the rain drops continued to fall gently on their heated skin.

“Condom, lude?” Stiles gasped as they broke the kiss.

Derek reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out both. He was always prepared to play. It only took seconds for both men to strip naked. Derek growled as he sucked and bit Stiles sensitive neck and earlobe. Stiles gasped and arched his body up against his boss seeking more friction. Derek licked languidly down the younger man's torso. He paused to lap rain water out of Stiles navel. When Derek took Stiles throbbing prick into his mouth, the amber eyed boy whimpered and bucked his hips. Derek smiled around Stiles cock and began to tease at his opening with a lube slicked finger. Stiles leaned back and enjoyed the sensations of the rain and Derek caressing his body. He had always wanted to make love in the rain and it was even more amazing than Stiles had imagined it would be.

Derek continued to lathe and suck Stiles thick rod as he opened him up with two then three scissoring fingers. He pulled off when he couldn't wait a second longer to be inside the younger man. Derek rolled then so that Stiles was on top. He loved watching his younger lover ride his cock. Stiles knew exactly what the older man wanted him to do. He put the condom on Derek's rock hard shaft and slicked him up with lube. Then he guided the thick head of Derek's cock to his opening and pressed down willing himself to relax so the crown popped past the resisting ring of muscle.

Derek gasped, “God, you're so tight, Stiles.” It was gonna take all Derek's will power not to come in two minutes like a schoolboy.

Stiles smiled down at the gorgeous man beneath him and pressed down taking the huge shaft deeper inside the hot core of him. Derek grabbed onto Stiles ass like a life line as he bit his lip hard to keep from coming. This time when Stiles pressed down, he took Derek all the way in. He paused for a moment enjoying the stretch and burn of having an ass full of Derek. Stiles leaned his head back to let the rain wash over him. Derek looked up at him and felt something deep inside that scared him. He told himself that it wasn't real what he was feeling. It was a combination of the romantic setting and the incredible beauty and sensuality of his partner.

Stiles began to ride Derek's cock faster and harder as the rain beat down on them. There was electricity in the air and electricity shooting between their writhing bodies. This was the most intense sexual experience of Stiles life and he knew he would never forget it. The rain felt colder now against his over heated skin and in contrast to the hot flesh rod buried deep inside him. Stiles kicked it up a notch as he ground himself on Derek's cock harder and faster. Derek released one of Stiles hips and began to pump his cock in a matching rhythm. After a moment of that, Derek flipped them over, put Stiles ankles over his shoulders and began to thrust into the younger man deep and hard. Stiles only lasted a couple of minutes before exploding and pumping jets of come between them. His body tightened up and shuddered which pushed the older man over the edge. Derek yelled out as he came. The huge gush of sperm completely filled the condoms' reservoir and Derek collapsed on top of Stiles until he could regain his strength.

Stiles started to shiver and Derek picked him up and carried him into the house. Stiles held on tight as Derek carried him to his bedroom and set him down. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds and returned with soft fluffy towels to dry off with. When they were dry, Stiles climbed into the king size bed and pulled the covers up to get warm. Derek turned on the fireplace to heat up the space, then joined him in bed. Derek pulled Stiles in close and held him. Stiles cuddled up against Derek and sighed happily wishing they could be like this forever.

Later that day, Stiles went home and packed a few things so he could spend the rest of the weekend with Derek. He had been surprised and elated when Derek had asked him. They even managed to work out the scheduling issues for Mr. Tekeshi's visit. On Sunday night, when Stiles packed up to go back to his apartment, he felt sad. He had had an amazing time with Derek just like in Vegas. Now their time was over again. Derek walked the younger man to the front door.

“Stiles....” Derek began as he arrived at the door.

“I know, Sir. No one can know about this.” Stiles said and gave Derek a sad smile before he walked out the door.

Derek's heart felt heavy watching the younger man leave but he knew it was for the best. He didn't believe in love or relationships and he couldn't let down his guard just because Stiles was gorgeous and incredible in bed and out of it. Derek had been burned badly once and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Stiles and Derek settled back into their old routine at the office. It made Stiles a little crazy working so closely with Derek and not being able to touch him. He had expanded his sex fantasies at the office to include the roof and the parking garage. Each weekend he hoped for Derek to call and invite him over again. Each weekend he became depressed when the phone didn't ring. Stiles didn't understand. He knew that Derek enjoyed being with him so why didn't he want to see him?

Almost a month had passed since Stiles had spent the weekend with Derek. He had decided to go into Derek's office and talk to him about what was happening or not happening between them. Stiles stood in front of Derek's door for a moment taking deep breaths and building his courage. He opened the door and gasped in shock. Derek was sitting with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Between his knees was an auburn haired boy sucking him off. Stiles closed the door as tears began to flow down his pale cheeks. He had to get out of here before he screamed. Stiles fled as fast as he could out of the building away from Derek and his new boy toy. It was over. Derek Hale had just hurt him for the last time.

  


To Be Continued

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured Part 3**

Stiles drove home to his apartment going well over the speed limit. His head whirling with a tangle of thoughts. He thought about quitting his job at Hale Technologies so he wouldn't have to see Derek every day. Stiles considered calling Scott and telling him that he wanted to go out and meet a new guy. Stiles wondered if he should take his two weeks vacation and just give himself some time to think about everything. He couldn't get the image of Derek and his latest boy toy out of his head. Stiles heart ached and his stomach hurt. He chastised himself cause really he should have known better than to fall in love with a player like Derek Hale.

Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon and evening huddled up in a ball of misery on his sofa. He flipped through cable channels and started several Netflix movies but nothing held his interest for long. The next day was Friday and he decided to call in sick to work. He would tell human resources he had a stomach ailment which was true. Stiles stomach had been churning since he saw Derek with the twink between his knees. He would give himself the weekend to make a decision about how he was going to move forward.

#&#

Derek strode purposefully into his office Friday morning expecting to see Stiles there to greet him with a warm smile and a hot cup of java. His stride faltered and he came to a complete halt when the realization hit that Stiles wasn't there and neither was his coffee. Derek looked around his office like he expected Stiles to jump out from behind his desk and yell surprise! The dark haired man was starting to get a bad feeling about his PA's absence. Stiles had never been late or missed a day of work since Derek had hired him almost a year ago. The older man sat at his desk and called down to human resources to ask if they had heard from Stiles. He was concerned when they told him the younger man had called in sick. Derek made a mental note to call Stiles later and see if his PA was feeling better.

It was about 2:30 on Friday afternoon. Stiles was sitting on a bench at the art museum looking at surrealist paintings. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it automatically. “Hello.”

“Hey, Stiles, it's Derek. I just wanted to check in with you and see if you're feeling better. What happened? Did you eat some bad Sushi?” Derek joked a bit but he was genuinely concerned about Stiles.

“I think it's one of those flu bugs that is going around, Mr. Hale. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days.” Stiles tried to keep his voice neutral.

Mr. Hale? Derek thought, after all the things we've done together, we should at least be on a first name basis. Derek passed this formal address off as a product of his PA being ill and needing his rest.

“Get lots of rest and drink lots of fluids. I need you back at work Monday. The whole place is going to hell on a hand basket without you here.” Derek tried to keep his tone light.

“I'm sure you can handle it, Mr. Hale. You've handled everything else.” Stiles couldn't help the sharp edge that crept into his voice. He needed to get off the phone now. “Uhh...I'm going to be sick again. I've gotta go!” With that, Stiles hung up his phone and buried his face in his hands. Why did everything have to be such a mess!

Derek spent the rest of the afternoon going over his conversation with Stiles. Something was eating at the young man. Derek could feel that but he didn't know what it might be. It upset the dark haired man that Stiles seemed to have pulled away from him by calling him Mr. Hale again. He was also worried about Stiles being sick. He wanted to take care of the younger man. Derek was a little shocked at himself for having such protective feelings for his PA. A little voice in his head was whispering that he had to face it, he genuinely cared for Stiles. Derek closed the door on that voice. He had promised himself a long time ago not to ever let that happen. Derek was never going to open his heart to being broken again.

#&#

Derek walked into his office at 8:00 am on Monday to find piping hot coffee, his Google calendar displayed on his computer, and his newspapers and magazines marked with sticky notes, but no Stiles. He buzzed his PA's office that was next door to his and Stiles picked up right away. They chatted for a moment about Stiles health then the younger man told Derek he had a lot of work to catch up on and they hung up. This set the pattern for the next few weeks.

Stiles fulfilled all his job duties while avoiding Derek as much as possible. When Derek would ask him to work on the weekend, Stiles would tell him he had made other plans. Stiles was still not feeling well or sleeping well. He had lost weight and had dark circles under his eyes. Derek started to think that his PA was out partying every night and possibly doing drugs. He wasn't the friendly, happy young man he had been a few weeks ago. Derek felt the loss of Stiles more and more with each passing day. The little voice in his head was growing louder and more urgent. It was telling him that he must talk with Stiles. That he must man up and tell the younger man he loved him before it was too late.

It was a Friday afternoon at five minutes til five o'clock. Derek knew it was an asshole boss thing to do but he called Stiles into his office. A couple of minutes later, the amber eyed man walked in and Derek asked him to have a seat. Stiles throat was dry, his palms were sweaty and his stomach was lurching. He had known the day would come when he and Derek would have to talk about what was going on. He'd just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

“Stiles, I was hoping to have this conversation somewhere other than my office but you keep refusing my invitations and requests to come over to my home. I think we need to talk about what's going on here. Things haven't been the same between us these past few weeks and I want us to work this out.” Derek took a breath and looked at Stiles.

“I saw you in here getting your dick sucked by some twink! That's why I was sick that Friday! I thought after the week in Vegas and the weekend at your house that there was something between us but obviously I was just a convenient fuck buddy to you. I don't want to be your office boy toy! I'm in love with you and I can't go on like this. It's killing me seeing you everyday and knowing you're out screwing some random guy from a club every night. I can't do this anymore, Derek. I quit.” Stiles stood up quickly. He had to flee before he started to cry.

Derek was up and around his desk in a flash. He pulled the younger man into his arms and held him. “Don't go, Stiles, please. I tried to fight this. I didn't want to fall for you but I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have been with those other guys. I was trying to make myself believe I didn't care about you. I was scared and stupid cause I've been hurt before. Now, I just can't deny it any longer. I love you, Stiles. I want you to move in with me. I want us to be together.” Derek declared and held his breath as he waited for Stiles to respond.

Tears were flowing down Stiles pale cheeks. “You love me? You want me to move in with you? You have to be sure, Derek. If you changed your mind next week, it would kill me.” Stiles liquid amber eyes were locked onto Derek's green orbs.

“I'm sure, Stiles. Please let me take you home with me tonight.” Derek replied as he gazed into Stiles glowing eyes.

Stiles practically threw himself in Derek's arms. “Take me, Derek.” Stiles purred before he tilted his head back for a kiss.

Derek swooped down and captured Stiles sensually curved lips in a scorching, claiming kiss. He held the younger man tight against his chest. Derek wanted to get Stiles as close as possible. He had missed this feeling and he wanted more. “Let's get you home so we can start making up for lost time.” Derek said as he took Stiles hand and started to lead him out of the building.

Stiles followed him out with a huge happy grin plastered on his face. Derek loved him and was taking him home to make love to him. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was really happening.

Derek unlocked his front door and pulled Stiles in with him. They kissed hungrily for a moment then Derek swept his lover into his arms and started to carry him upstairs to the bedroom. When they got to the huge master bedroom, Derek asked. “Hot tub or bed first?”

“Hot tub!” Stiles answered with a huge smile as Derek set him on his feet.

Derek turned on the hot tub and lit a few candles to give the room a warm glow. He turned to Stiles and was happy to see that his PA was stripping off his clothes. Derek followed suit and was out of his clothes in a couple minutes. They both climbed into the hot tub nude. Derek pulled Stiles in close and nuzzled his neck so that his lover was laughing and shivering. Derek ran his hands over the dips and curves of Stiles body savoring the contact with his lover. The amber eyed boy leaned up with his lips parted inviting another kiss. The dark haired man would never refuse an invitation like that. He claimed the boys lips probing deep into the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Derek's gentle fingers were caressing, tickling and arousing the man in his arms. One hand gripped Stiles leaking prick and the younger man gasped around Derek's thrusting tongue. Stiles hopped up and wrapped both legs around Derek's slim waist. The older man lowered them both down onto the seat in the hot tub.

They continued kissing as the water swirled against their skin in a sensual caress. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as they rubbed their aching cocks together. Stiles needed more so he wrapped his hand around both their erections and started to stroke them in long firm pulls. Derek moaned deep in his throat and moved his hind down to stroke and probe Stiles pucker. Derek bit down on Stiles sensitive neck just as he thrust his middle finger into his lover's tight channel. Stiles cried out and stroked their cocks faster and harder. Derek's left hand joined Stiles on their leaking pricks so they were pumping them together. He slid his index finger inside the younger man as they both groaned together. Liquid amber eyes were locked onto deep green as they moved swiftly towards release.

There were no words between them now. There was only the way they felt being together like this after so long. They allowed themselves to give in to the deep emotion and erotic sensations of this sensual interlude. Derek pressed two fingers in deep and tapped rhythmically against Stiles sweet spot. The younger man was melting under Derek's masterful touch. They stroked their shafts together gaining speed as they both felt their orgasms overtake them. Derek and Stiles came together crying out each other's names and shuddering with aftershocks. They held onto each other tight until the storm of their mutual release had passed. When they recovered sufficiently to move, Derek stood up still holding Stiles and carried him to the bed.

“I've got something I think you're gonna like Stiles.” Derek husked as he laid the younger man on the bed.

“You've got lots of things I like.” Stiles replied suggestively making the older man smile.

“Here. Put this pillow under your hips.” Derek said as reached into the night stand and pulled out something.

Stiles positioned himself on the pillow and wondered what Derek was gonna do.

Derek popped the top on the strawberry flavored lube and climbed up between Stiles splayed legs. “I've only done this once before and it was years ago so I hope I haven't lost my touch.” Derek licked across Stiles winking star then leaned in to breath softly on his opening. The older man lowered his head and began to press at the center of the rose bud.

“Oh, god!” Stiles gasped loving how Derek's tongue felt against him.

Derek pushed his tongue past the opening and began to explore Stiles hot velvety inner walls. He rimmed Stiles until the younger man was literally begging him for his cock. Derek smiled as he pulled his tongue and index finger out of the boy and replaced them with his rigid rod. He thrust in slow and steady as Stiles moaned and writhed beneath him. When he was buried to the base in his lover's tight channel he paused to give the younger man time to adjust.

Stiles looked up into Derek's lust blown eyes and husked. “Please, Derek, I need you to fuck me hard.”

The older man didn't need any further encouragement. He set up a rhythm of deep thrusts that grazed Stiles prostate on each downward stroke. Stiles was pushing up to meet each powerful penetration. Derek wrapped one hand around his lover's leaking prick and began to pump him in time to his strokes deep in the boy's tight ass.

“I'm gonna come!” Stiles cried out as the dual stimulation became too much.

“I'm right there with you, Baby!” Derek declared as they both began to pump out thick hot cream. Stiles release coated his stomach and Derek's hand while the dark haired man came deep inside his lover's molten core.

Derek and Stiles laid together silently for awhile just savoring the joy they felt at being together and the after glow of their orgasms. They took a shower together and took extra care soaping each other up, rinsing off and drying each other with fluffy white towels. They got back in bed and Derek kissed the top of Stiles damp head.

“I'm truly sorry that I hurt you, Stiles. I was in love with someone a long time ago and he crushed my heart. I swore that I would never allow myself to love again. I wanted to protect myself and avoid another heart ache. Then you came along and I knew I was falling for you, but I kept denying it. I should have talked to you about all this months ago but I was scared. I hope you will forgive me.” Derek tightened his hold on the younger man and kissed him tenderly.

“I forgive you, Derek. I'm sorry someone hurt you so badly in the past but I'm not him and you should have talked to me sooner. I would have understood so much more if I'd known that. I'm glad you told me. Let's make a promise from now on no secrets or lies between us.” Stiles said softly.

“I promise.” Derek said and pulled his lover in close for another scorching kiss.

  
  


To Be Continued

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be upset at the start of this chapter cause you will love the way it all ends!

  **Captured Final Chapter  
**

Stiles had been living with Derek for six months when the suspicion started to grow in his mind that Derek was cheating on him. It had all started with Derek going out to the back garden to make phone calls where Stiles couldn't hear him talking. Then, Derek started getting phone calls that he excused himself to take alone. When Stiles had asked who called, Derek had just shrugged and changed the subject. Now he was leaving the office at odd times and not for appointments on his Google calendar. Stiles was becoming more and more convinced that Derek was cheating on him with another man.

One day, Stiles decided to follow Derek to see where he was going and who he was meeting. He stayed back several cars as Derek pulled out onto the road in front of Hale Technologies. Derek quickly headed out of town and to an upscale suburb. Stiles began to feel sick to his stomach. He had really been hoping he was wrong. He'd hoped that Derek was simply going to lunch with a business associate but this didn't look good.

The traffic thinned as he followed Derek to the carved stone entrance to Stonehaven Estates. Stiles had fallen back further now as he kept Derek in sight going deep into the upscale neighborhood. Derek pulled up in front of a two story home, walked up to the door and knocked. Stiles watched intently as the door was opened by a blond haired young man who greeted Derek with a bright smile. They disappeared inside together and Stiles was left sitting in his car staring at the spot where Derek had been standing. He lowered his head into his hands and cried.

A part of Stiles wanted to walk up to that door and pound on it with his fists. When the young man answered, Stiles wanted to scream at him and Derek. He knew he wouldn't do that though. He'd never been good at confrontations and he was too raw and hurt right now to do anything but cry. He knew Derek loved him but for some reason he wasn't enough for the older man. Stiles was heart sick and weary as he made the drive back to the office. He had been so happy with Derek this past six months now he really didn't know what to do.

When Derek got back, he popped into Stiles office to tell the younger man he'd be working late. Stiles told Derek he wasn't feeling well and he was going home. Derek was sympathetic and told Stiles not to wait up for him. Derek headed back to his office and Stiles went home. That night, Stiles decided that there could be a reasonable explanation for what Derek was doing. He had meant to stay up and wait for Derek but the emotional exhaustion drew him into a deep sleep. The next morning the older man was already gone when Stiles woke up. Derek had left a note on the refrigerator saying that he had some early business to attend to and he'd see Stiles at the office.

Stiles got ready in record time and headed in to work. He walked up to Derek's door and stopped when he heard Derek and another male voice laughing. Stiles felt his stomach clench painfully as he put his ear up to the door and knocked. He could hear movement on the other side of the door and a high pitched whine.

“Shit! It must be Stiles! Keep quiet and I'll get rid of him.” Derek said to someone in his office.

Stiles felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He stepped back from the door and tried to just breathe. Derek pushed open the door, stepped out and closed it behind him.

“Hey Stiles! I thought you were still under the weather. In fact, you look pale. Why don't you go home. I've got things under control here. Get some rest and I'll see you tonight.” Derek gave Stiles his most charming brilliant smile.   
  
“I know you've got someone in your office. I know you've been sneaking around. You promised me no more lies or secrets, Derek. I trusted you.” Stiles was pale and shaking with emotion.

“Stiles, just give me til tomorrow morning and I'll explain everything to you. Please, just give me 24 hours.” Derek implored putting a hand on Stiles shaking shoulder.

Stiles pulled away from the touch and sighed. “Alright. I'll give you til tomorrow morning but there had better be a damn good explanation, Derek. Otherwise, I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore!” He turned on his heel, stalked out of the office and left the building.   
  
Stiles spent the rest of the day visiting the zoo and the art museum. By the time he got home, he was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. He took a shower and went to bed. When he woke up hours later, Derek was spooning him. A part of Stiles wanted to pull away from the older man but it felt so good to be held that he relaxed and fell back asleep.

The next morning Stiles woke up to find Derek's side of the bed empty. Stiles sighed heavily and went about his morning routine. He headed down the stairs with a heavy heart. Derek was in the kitchen getting coffee when Stiles walked in.

“Hey, Baby, would you grab some bacon out of the freezer in the garage? I'm in the mood for a huge breakfast today!” Derek gave Stiles his brightest sunshine smile.

Stiles cursed under his breath. Damn the man! Derek knew he couldn't resist that smile!

“I believe you promised me an explanation.” Stiles reminded Derek as he stood his ground.

“After breakfast, I promise.” Derek crossed his heart and flashed the smile again.

Stiles sighed, shook his head and headed out into the garage to get the bacon out of the deep freeze. He stepped into the basement and heard a scuffling sound then saw a black lab puppy running towards him with a huge red bow tied around his neck. Stiles gasped and leaned down to pick up the pup. The puppy's fur was velvety soft and his eyes were a deep rich chocolatey brown. It was love at first sight for both of them.

Derek's arms slipped around Stiles from behind. “Happy Birthday, Stiles!” He declared and kissed Stiles neck then he ruffled the puppy's ears. “There's your explanation! I was searching for the perfect puppy for your birthday, Baby.”

Stiles was momentarily shocked. He'd been so upset lately that he'd forgotten his own birthday! Stiles was overwhelmed by the love he felt for Derek at that moment. He melted back against the older man's muscular chest. The puppy licked both their noses and they laughed together and everything felt perfect.   
  
They took the puppy into the house and played with him for awhile. Stiles was practically glowing. He felt so happy and content. His eyes met Derek's and saw the desire there. The puppy scampered playfully around their feet as they stared at each other for a moment longer.

“I think it's time for birthday shower sex.” Derek husked as he picked Stiles up. Derek looked at the black bundle of fur at their feet. “Behave yourself while your Mommy and I go make the wet beast with two backs.”

Stiles smacked Derek's arm, shook his head and laughed. “Don't say things like that in front of our baby.”

Derek carried Stiles to their bathroom and set him down to undress him. They climbed into the shower together and started to kiss passionately. Stiles barely noticed when Derek turned on the water. The older man was thrusting his tongue deep into the wet heat of Stiles mouth. He was teasing the younger man with what was to come. Derek's hands moved over Stiles soft wet skin and the amber eyed boy moaned into the older man's mouth. Derek massaged the firm cheeks of Stiles ass as he kissed him deeply. The younger man loved the feel of his lover's tongue, hands and hard cock as it rubbed against him. Derek spread Stiles cheeks and began to tease his tender bud with his middle finger. Stiles pressed himself harder against the older man needing more.   
  
Derek grabbed the massaging shower head and hit Stiles exposed pucker with a blast of pulsing water. Stiles yelped, jumped and almost lost his footing. Derek grabbed onto him and laughed as Stiles clung on to him to keep from falling. He pulled Stiles in for another hot kiss. Stiles grasped Derek's cock and began to stroke him knowing that it would make the older man crazy with lust for him. Derek handed the massaging shower head to Stiles who directed the warm pulsing spray onto their throbbing erections. Derek growled softly as he reached for the tube of lube that they kept in the shower for occasions such as this. He opened his lover up, then grabbed his slim hips. Stiles eagerly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. The older man thrust deep into his tight channel and Stiles arched his back and shuddered with pleasure. 

“Christ, you're so tight.” Derek groaned as he set up a rhythm of deep and short thrusts that he knew would trip Stiles pleasure circuits.

Stiles held onto Derek's warm wet body as they moved together in perfect sensual harmony. Stiles angled the shower head so it was hitting his aching cock at just the right angle as he rode Derek's marble hard cock. It didn't take them long to both reach their peak. Derek had a long powerful orgasm and never stopped thrusting deep inside Stiles as he pumped him full of thick white cream. Stiles covered both their chests and his own neck and chin with the release his huge load. They cleaned each other up and headed into the bedroom to get dressed and go down to play with their sweet puppy.

#&#

Derek kissed Stiles again as they settled on the sofa with the now tired puppy. “What are you gonna name him?” Derek asked as he stroked the velvety soft head of the puppy on Stiles lap.

“I'm gonna call him Lucky, cause that's how I feel today.” Stiles said with a smile so brilliant that Derek forgot to breathe for a moment.

“From now on, I wanna make you feel that way every day.” Derek husked as he stared into the liquid amber eyes of his lover.

“Promise?” Stiles asked looking deeply into Derek's green eyes.

“Promise.” Derek replied and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

 


End file.
